Sun and Moon Part One: The Potter Twins
by yummyxco0kie
Summary: Harry and Hadley are twins destined to defeat the dark lord. Join them as they grow up with these strange powers, and discover their destiny. super twins! nice dudley! new prophecy! my first fic.
1. Destinys Mark

A/n. This is my first attempt, yes I know it sucks, but I hope it will get much better. Also I forgot to add it but the twins are named Harry and Hadley Potter. I will describe them in the next chapter.

It was a dark cold night, october 31st to be exact, in Godrics Hollow. Lily Potter sat knitting various peices of clothing in very small sizes. She felt uneasy, as if something awful was about to happen, glancing over at James, who was reading Quidditch Weakly oblivious to anything but the sport, she spoke up, "Jamie, somethings not right." Startled James looked up at her concerned, "What do you me-" he started, but was cut off by the sudden sound of apparition coming from outside of the large cottage.  
Immediately, Lily was on her feet, wand in hand with James following soon after, dumping his magazine onto the floor. Within seconds, their strong auras were blazing around them, ready to put their plans in action.  
"Lily, go prepare the spells on the kids." James said, his voice dripping with power. Lily nodded, and kissed him one last time, and looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears and worry. James sighed, and wiped a tear from her eye, "Don't worry, it'll work Lilyflower, now go, hurry!" Once again nodding, Lily ran up the stairs, pausing to look back once last time.  
"I love you Jamie." She added then dashed into the twins room. Tears running from his eyes, James stared fiercely at the door, determination in his eyes and cast a spell over himself, and whispered "I love you too." Seconds after the door burst open, revealing a figure in a dark oversized cloak, with glowing red eyes. Glaring angrily James spat at his feet, "Hello Moldywart."  
"Ahh, James Potter, we meet again. Tell me, will you join me? Sssave your children, and my time?", he half hissed, stepping out of the shadows, wand pointed directly at James.  
Laughing in his face James glared, "I will never join you snakeface." "ahh, I see. well then, AVADA KEDAVRA!" he hissed.  
James knew he had to die in order for their plans to succeed, and stayed directly in the path of the green light. Seconds before it hit him, he whispered, "I love you kids." Staring in disgust voldemort stepped over James' fallen body, and began making his way upstairs where Lily had just finished the adding the spells to the twins. -  
Lily point of view.

Dashing into the twins room, I looked around and quickly gathered Hadley and Harry into my arms. Tears falling down my face, I couldn't help but wonder why fate had chosen my two precious gems. Wiping away the tears I quickly kissed their foreheads and placed both into harrys crib.  
"Mummy loves you both, and no matter what you decide to do in life, remember, mummy and daddy will always be watching and be proud of everything you do."  
They both were staring at me, with intelligient tear-filled eyes, and I smiled, knowing they knew what I was saying, "Mummys sorry she has to leave."  
I then quickly cast the spells over them and me, seconds before I heard a thump. Tears sprang into my eyes once more, knowing that my wonderful loving Jamie had fallen. Wiping away the tears, I held my head high and faced the door, ready to sacrifice myself for my children.

normal pov

Voldemort quickly blasted down the door to twins room, and entered scowling at the decor of pastel blues and pinks. He pointed his wand at Lily and sneered, "Move assside you ssssilly girl."  
"Please, don't do this, they're only children!" she tried to reason with him.  
Sneering at the crib voldemort hissed, "What they are matterssss not, they mussssst die."  
Lily stood strong and unbudging, "I will not let you have them, you have to kill me first!"  
"Very well then."voldemort smirked as a sickly green light shot out of his wand, engulfing Lily. Her body slumped to floor, and the twins looked up, glaring at the dark lord with intelligient eyes. Scoffing voldemort stared at them, "mere children, with a power to defeat me? I find this hard to believe. No matter, you shall be done away with anyways." the dark lord then raised his wand and hissed, "GEMINO AVADA KEDAVRA!" shooting a double beam of green light at the twins. However, he was not prepared to see the twins body, glowing golden the second the spell hit, rebounding his curse back. With a sickly scream, the dark lords spirit was ripped from his body, leaving nothing but his wand, cloak, and ashes behind.  
In the crib, the twins lay crying, the golden glow from a few moments before, gone, and two scars on the shoulder, a sun and moon.

Next chapter will come soon.


	2. Oh, Bloody Hell

So as you can see I've decided to repost chapter two, WITH CHANGES so make sure to re-read it if you already have. Atm, I'm working on chapter 3.

Disclaimer: anything from the books (characters, ideas, etc.) is not mine! However, the plot and anything you haven't seen in the books or movies is mine!

STORYTIME!

Chapter 2. oh, bloody hell.

October 31st.

Sirius Black was just returning from a long day at work. Some stupid teenagers had cast the dark mark over hogsmeade as a prank, and all aurors had been called out for the "attack". Afterwards there had been a ton of paperwork. After sighing and grabbing some milk from the icebox, Sirius sat down to read the prophet.

His mind wondered to his best friend and godchildren. They were in hiding, the fidelus charm with peter as their keeper, because Voldemort was after them, and he hadn't had much of a chance to see them. He was busy with work and other things. Casting a spell to check the time, he smiled and decided to pop over and maybe show his godchildren a prank or two. Standing up, he focused on his location, and vanished with a soft pop! of apparation , and reappeared outside of number 13 Godrics Hollow. Walking briskly up the path to the beautiful cottage, he frowned, something wasn't right. He then noticed the door blasted off its hinges, and ran inside. Just inside the door he found his best friend and brother in everything except blood. Dropping down onto his knees he checked James' pulse.

"Oh Merlin, James," he wept as he realized his friend was gone. Casting a preservation charm, he got up, with his wand out and crept up the stairs slowly, incase Voldemort was still there. Praying to god, that his godchildren were alright, he slowly made his way to the shattered nursery door, and peeked inside.

Inside the room walls were charred and everything destroyed, except for the crib. A pile of ashes lay in front of the door with a cloak and wand, which he assumed belonged to voldemort. In front of the crib, lay Lily Potter. Once again Sirius wept, for the loss of another good friend, but then he heard it.

"Pa'foo!" two small voices were crying out. Amazed he walked over to the crib, to find both of his godchildren unharmed. He noticed both had patches of blood on their shoulders, with cuts in the shape of the sun and moon.

Hadley, a feminine version of James, right down to the sparkling sky blue eyes, but with a few features from lily, including her barely noticeable red highlights, had the cut in a shape of the sun. Harry, also a tiny version of James, with his mothers emerald green eyes, had the cut in the shape of the moon. He frowned, 'odd, wonder what those are from?' he thought. Suddenly, it dawned upon him.

Laughing hysterically, he grabbed them both and spun them around, "you bloody killed the bastard!" he said in amazement.

"baterd?" Harry asked innocently.

"oh, bloody hell." Sirius cursed himself, for not being careful. Wrapping the twins in blankets, Sirius sighed and glanced at Lily once again. "C'mon pups, let's go find uncle moony and figure out what to do." He then grabbed Voldemorts wand, stuffed it in his pocket and apparated away to Moony's place.

alright

that's it! sorry its kind of short.

review please! maybe tell me some things you would like to see?


	3. Dursleys, Magic & Remus OH MY!

Authors note- SO SO SORRY! I haven't updated in a while, but I kind of lost interest and my sister has brain cancer, and she's been very sick lately soo I've been keeping my 11 year old niece, she's a handful! And keeps me pretty busy. I'll try to update as much as possible though!

Also I got my very first review! Thank you soooo much! It's great to know that people actually like my story, and it inspired me to write more! Also I'm going to try to add some more funny Sirius/baby moments.

Lastly, Sirius and Remus will be raising the twins and Dudley, who will also be magical and have some special talents of his own ;) those will be a surprise!

Chapter 3.

Sirius arrived within a few seconds in front of Remus's small run down cottage. Quickly walking up the short pathway he rapped a few times on the door before throwing the door open, revealing Remus in a pink bathrobe stuffing his face with ice cream. Sirius snickered, and remus looked up startled, "YOU BETTER BLOODY WELL HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR BARGING IN LI…." he trailed off as he noticed the twins in Sirius's arms. "oh gods, Sirius, where are Lily and James?" he asked softly fearing the worst. Sirius's demeanor changed instantly and Remus let out a chocked sob knowing something terrible had happened.

"Voldemort.. H-he got them moony, but the twins... they defeated him moony! I don't know how but he's gone!" Sirius whispered.

Shocked remus spluttered, "wha-but-how?" he sat down heavily, looking amazed. Sirius looking equally as confused replied, "I don't know moony, I just don't know."

They sat in silence both wondering what had happened, Sirius sighed as he sat in thought. Those scars.. they weren't just random shapes, they had to mean something… but what? He knew scars like these only came from the darkest of curses, and with them came the good and the bad. He sighed again, wondering what kind of effects these scars would have on his pups.

Remus sat staring at the wall in amazement. His cubs had defeated Voldemort! Not for good, he was sure but still, it was a break! He also wondered how Voldemort had found James and Lily. He knew that Sirius was their secret keeper, but he also knew Sirius would never betray James and Lily. He sighed confused. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Harry.

"Moo'ey baterd!" Harry had suddenly giggled out. Remus glared looking over at Padfoot, then looked back to Harry.

"Who taught you that word cub?" he asked, knowing the answer.

Harry looked as innocent as possible, and pointed to Sirius, "Pa'Foo." Sirius looked panicked, and glanced around for a place to run.

"Mooney, I didn't mea…" he was interrupted by growling.

"Why on Earth would you teach him that? Lily will be.." Remus became quiet realizing that Lily wouldn't be around anymore. Sirius looked ashamed and mumbled quietly that he didn't mean to.

They sat in silence a bit longer before Remus burst, and blurted out what he wanted to know, "Sirius? How did Voldemort know their location.. You were the secret keeper."

Sirius shook his head, "no, I was the decoy. Peter was the real secret keeper." He began to look furious. "I should have know, I mean his animagus is a rat for gods sake!"

Remus patted his back reassuringly, "you couldn't have known Sirius, no one suspected him of anything, Hell, I would have suspected myself more than him! He was peter, the meek sniffling excuse of a man, the one who wouldn't even be suspected of hurting a fly." Sirius felt some of the weight lift off of his shoulders, and smiled a bit in thanks.

"So, what should we do now? We can't stay here, Albus will try to take the twins, and rogue death eaters will be after them." Sirius looked at Remus hoping for some idea of what to do.

Remus shrugged running his fingers through his shaggy hair, "I have no idea. We need to leave England that's for sure, but where? And we'll need to check up on Lily's sister, just in case Peter gave Voldemort their location as well." he sighed thinking of the sour woman who resembled her sweet kind sister in no way whatsoever, whom he had promised to check up on if anything ever happened to Lily.

Sirius nodded agreeing to everything Remus had said, "As the twins official guardian I have access to all of their properties as well as the blacks, so I'm sure we'll find something, if not the black fortune has enough to buy dozens of houses and still live comfortably."

Remus nodded, knowing that would work and glanced at the twins, Hadley had settled onto his lap and was dozing on his shoulder, while Harry was attempting to tie Sirius' shoelaces together, he smiled slightly, knowing Sirius hadn't noticed yet, then looked back up to Sirius, "The twins look exhausted, and I need to get going. You can transfigure something into a crib and hit the sack in a guest bedroom. I'll be back shortly" he said quietly as he laid the sleeping Hadley onto the couch gently and made his way out the door, while transfiguring his bathrobe into wizarding robes. As he was about to apparate, he heard a thump and Sirius cursing loudly. He chuckled and reminded himself to chew Sirius out for the language later, and disappeared with a pop!

Dursley's, Magic, and Remus! OH MY!

Remus arrived at number 4 privet drive within a few moments. Looking around he scowled, it was.. very normal, he decided. Everything was spick and span, and the houses all looked the same. Wanting to leave as soon as possible, he strode up to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. Everything seemed to be fine, but he thought Petunia deserved to at least know of her sisters death. Waiting patiently, he heard thunderous footsteps coming down the stairs. 'Bloody hell, sounds like a whale flopping down the stairs" he thought to himself. A few moments later the door opened revealing a walrus.. man… whale? Remus decided it was all of those.

The man whalerus spluttered, "This better be bloody important! Do you know the time? ITS 2 BLOODY AM!"

Remus scowled, "May I speak with petunia?" just as he spoke a horse-faced woman appeared from behind the whalerus and scowled.

"You're one of those FREAKS, what is it that my bloody sister couldn't tell me in person?" she practically screeched out.

Remus glared at Petunia, "There's a reason she's not here in person, she's dead."

Petunia stared at remus before she turned and silently walked over to the cupboard and reached in, pulling out a bundle of… whimpering clothes?

She then shoved it into Remus' arms and scowled, "I was going to give it to my freaky sister, but since she's gone, you can get rid of it for me. It's contaminated with that…that FREAKISHNESS. We don't want it anymore." with that, she slammed the door.

Remus stood shocked, before finally looking down to the bundle, it was a baby. It had light blond hair and bright blue eyes, was severely underweight and very smelly. He remembered Lily mentioning him before.. His name was dinky? No, Dudley. He sighed sensing the strong magic in the child and knew that the child must have displayed accidental magic. He wondered how petunia could give up her child just like that and sighed before appearing back to his cottage.

Okay, longest chapter yet! I'm inspired again, so expect an update soon! :D

Pleaseee review!


	4. Surprises, Gringotts, and Shopping!

Yay, I'm updating again! This took ages to write.. Okay, not really, but hours! I'm exhausted and ready to sleep! Please review! It inspires me and makes my day(:

Just saying, Dialogue, Details, and Grammar are not my strong points. Actually writing in general isn't. So forgive me for any horribly boring parts and atrocious grammar!

Surprises, Gringotts and Shopping!

Remus appeared just outside of the wards to his property, Dudley began wailing immediately. Remus sighed, rubbing the child's back, "shh little man, its okay, no more apparating, ok?"

Dudley sniffled and nodded, "no mo', bad!"

Remus Chuckled and walked inside quietly, he noticed Sirius had gone to bed as he made his way into his bedroom. Looking around his eyes landed on a box of tissues. He grabbed one and transfigured it into a crib, then laid Dudley inside. Conjuring a bottle of warm milk, he handed it to Dudley. It wasn't as good as real milk, but it would suffice until morning. He then chucked his shoes off, and collapsed into his bed, asleep even before his head touched his pillow.

~~~morning~~~

Sirius awoke to the sounds of childish breathing. He smiled, looking over at the twins before getting out of bed quietly. Grabbing his wand he murmured, "tempus." It was 8 am, he smiled to himself, perfect. He transfigured his pajamas back into clothes, then quietly crept into Remus' room. He was prepared to cast aquimenti, when he noticed a crib next to Remus' bed. 'What the?' he silently peeked inside and jumped as a pair of bright blue eyes stared back at him. Confused, he picked the child up, "what's your name little guy?"

"Duddey!", the child giggled, as he grabbed Sirius hair. It was long and shiny, Dudley liked it very much.

Sirius smiled, "Well then duddey, you hungry?" he asked noticing the child was very underweight for his age.

Dudley nodded, his face falling instantly, "I fweak, no foo' fo me, mummy an daddy say."

Sirius looked appalled, who would be so awful as to treat a child like that? Marching into the small kitchen, Sirius transfigured a plate into a high chair and sat Dudley inside, he grabbed some cheerios and sat them in front of the child. He leaned down, face to face with the child, "You are NOT a freak, and you can eat as much as you want, little man. Just ask and I'll get you whatever you want if you're hungry, okay?"

Dudley smiled, his smile brightening the room and began stuffing cheerios into his mouth, "otay sir."

Sirius chuckled, and made his way back to Remus' room. Smirking, he changed into a large black, grim like dog and jumped onto the bed, licking Remus' face.

"knockkittoffpafoot" Remus grumbled. Suddenly remembering Dudley, he bolted out of bed and checked the crib. Uh oh. "where'd he go?" Remus began to panic.

Sirius changed back into a man and chuckled, "you mean the kid? He's in the kitchen eating cheerios." Sirius ran a hand through his hair, "where'd he come from? He's practically starved, and the kid told me he was a freak, and didn't deserve to eat. Who tells a child something like that?"

Remus sighed, "He's petunias, she didn't want him. He's also a wizard, a powerful one at that, maybe even as much as the twins. They were going to give him to Lily, and since she's d..de.. not here anymore, petunia practically threw him at me."

Sirius looked furious, "she gave her child up, just because he's magic? I always knew she was heartless, I don't know how Lily was related to her at all." He looked toward the kitchen, making up his mind. "Well, the kid's Lily and the twins family, so he's ours too. We can't throw him out like his.. _family_, so I guess he's ours now. I kind of like the kid anyways. What's his name, by the way? He said Duddey." Sirius chuckled.

Remus smiled, glad that they were going to keep him, he was already fond of the child. "His name is Dudley, he's around the twins age. I'm not sure when his birthday is, but they can share one."

Sirius nodded then wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Who's names a kid Dudley? Eh well, I think we can think of a suitable nickname" he smiled already thinking of quite a few.

"Pa'foooooooooo! Mooooooooooooooo'eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" two small voices suddenly cried out.

Sirius glanced at Remus, "I'll get them." he glanced at Remus' attire, "pink really isn't your color Remy."

Remus blushed crimson as he realized his clothes had transfigured back into his pink bathrobe and chucked a pillow at Sirius, "get out, mutt!"

Sirius chuckled and ran out of the room and back into the guest room. He smiled, as he saw his godchildren reaching for him, and scooped them up. "hey pups, guess who's gonna be living with us? You're cousin Dudley! It'll be like having a brother." he smiled, hoping the twins and Dudley would have a sibling-like relationship.

~~LATERR~~~

After a hectic breakfast, in which Hadley had used Sirius' head as a target for her cheerios, and Harry had decided Remus needed a juice bath, Remus had began packing his necessities. They were leaving for Diagon Alley, and they wouldn't be returning to the cottage, but to a new home. Sirius had returned to the cottage to pack some of the twins undamaged things. Upon returning he revealed that the bodies were gone, and Albus had been there, most likely hoping to send the twins somewhere "safe".

Sirius had recovered a few of James and Lily's things that he was hoping to give to the twins, when they were older of course. He had also found very few of the twins things, a few toys and clothes, their favorite 'blankies', and their stuffed animals, prongs and Lily the unicorn. Prongs was a stuffed stag, that Harry never left behind willingly. Lily was a stuffed unicorn, they had a lily on its paw. Hadley never willingly left Lily behind either. Upon seeing the stuffed toys, Hadley and Harry had practically climbed Sirius' legs trying to reach them.

Harry and Hadley now sat in a temporarily transfigured playpen with Dudley. They seemed to be getting along and both children had shared their toys, which neither had EVER willingly shared before, not even with their best friend Neville. The children seemed to have a connection, as if they had known each other forever. It was discovered while they were playing, that Dudley had a hidden talent.

~~~flashback to a few minutes before~~~

Dudley was having the time of his life, he had gotten a new family, and Padfoot had said he was going to be Hadley and Dudley's brother. That confused Dudley. Brothers and sisters were supposed to look alike, like Hadley and Harry did. He frowned, he looked nothing like them. Scrunching his face up in concentration, he wished with all his might that he looked like them, so he could be their brother.

As Dudley wished, Sirius, Remus, and the twins watched in amazement as Dudley's features began to change. When the changed completed, Dudley looked like a mix between Hadley and Harry. He now had black, slightly wavy hair, and an amazing shade of blue-green eyes.

Sirius and Remus gaped like fish.

"how you do that?" Hadley gasped out.

Dudley looked confused, "wha?"

Sirius and Remus seemed to snap out of it.

Sirius scooped up Dudley and carried him over to a mirror.

Upon seeing his reflection Dudley began clapping gleefully "wish work! I be you brover now hawwy and hadwey!"

Sirius and Remus chuckled, exchanging glances. What other talents were these children hiding? Both signed in unison, life was going to be very Hectic from now on.

~~~Later~~~

The floo trip to Diagon alley had been.. exciting. Remus had taken Dudley, and as with apparation, Dudley despised floo travel. Remus arrived with a wailing Dudley, and ripped robed, which Dudley had torn while holding a vice-like grip on them. Sirius arrived with a whooping harry, and a hurling Hadley, apparently she didn't enjoy flooing much either. After cleansing his robes of chunks of cheerios, Sirius had turned to Remus with a gleeful expression on his face, "Finally, an excuse to buy some decent robes for you!"

After dragging a reluctant-to-buy-robes Remus from the leaky Cauldron, they were now in Gringotts.

~Gringotts~

"Gobley!" Hadley squealed grabbing a Goblins hat as it strolled past them. The goblin glared making Sirius flinch as he apologized, hoping he wasn't going to be beheaded. After returning the hat, and being assured that he wasn't going to lose his head, Sirius looked around sighing as he looked at the long waiting line.

After waiting for what felt like hours, but reality was actually 15 minutes, they finally approached the desk. "Welcome to Gringotts, the safest bank in the world. What may we assist you with today?", sneered a vicious Goblin, whose name tag said Ragnot.

"Hullo.. Ragnot? I would like an account balance and list of properties for both the black and potter accounts as soon as possible please." Sirius nervously replied as Hadley reached for the Goblin.

"Ah yes, I'll need to see both keys." the goblin smiled a toothy smile.

Wonderful. I don't have the Potter key and this things going to eat me, Sirius thought. "Um, you see, I don't have the Potter key. Voldemort killed James, who had the key and I'm not sure where it is. Is there a verification test the twins can do or something of that sort?"

Sneering once again the Goblin nodded and asked for a small sample of the twins blood. After a few whimpers and 3 drops of blood, as they had decided to test Dudley as well after he had began crying, wanting the same treatment as his "brother and sister", they were led to small waiting chamber to wait for results and a new key.

A few moments later, a Goblin entered with a stack of parchment. Brilliant, more paper work, Sirius thought as he stared at the giant stack.

The Goblin grinned, separating the stacks into three piles, "Wealthy little lot you got there."

"What do ya' mean?" Sirius questioned slightly confused. The Potters were well off but not enough to make a Goblin grin quite like that.

The goblin continued grinning like a psycho, "Well those two", he said indicating the twins, "have the potter fortune, along with the Evans, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Myrddin, DeLauro, and Von Dutch vaults."

Sirius stared in shock. Remus suddenly slid out of his chair, after fainting.

"Moo'ey dead!" Harry wailed as he began to cry. This seemed to snap Sirius out of it, as he scooped Harry into his arms and held him.

"No, shh pup, moonys not dead. He's sleeping. See.." Sirius grabbed his wand and pointed it at Remus as he murmured, "Ennervate."

Remus groaned as he opened his eyes, "Sirius, tell me I was dreaming."

Sirius chuckled and shook his head, "I'd be lying If I did, Mooney."

Remus stood up and sat down heavily in his chair, "What about Dudley?" He asked suddenly remembering that Ragnot had referred to all of the children as wealthy.

"Ah yes, the boy owns a third of the Evans, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Von Dutch vaults." the Goblin once again smiled toothily.

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other, "Guess Lily wasn't a Muggleborn after all." Remus concluded.

The goblin glanced at his papers nodding, "Mrs. Evans-Potter was descended from a line of many pureblooded squibs, although the magic in the line was never strong enough until her birth."

Sirius and Remus were beyond shocked. The goblin continued, "These three children are now the wealthiest of our clients." he then gestured to the stacks, "These are lists of all of the properties of each vault, stock-holdings, items, monetary value, and such."

Sirius and Remus grabbed the lists, Jaws dropping as they read through everything, "D-Does that say BILLION?" Remus asked, shocked as he read the amounts of each vault.

Nodding the Goblin replied, "Each of the vaults are worth billions, as you can see." the goblin then handed Sirius a sheet of parchment, "Your account information also sir."

Sirius nodded looking over the properties, before quickly deciding to use one of the children's estates. Anything owned by his family would not be suitable for raising children. "See anything interesting?" He asked Remus, who was going over the children's estates.

Remus nodded, "There's a few Castles, and Manors that would do nicely." He glanced through the lists a few times before handing Sirius a parchment.

Sirius looked over the paper smiling, "Perfect."

After making their way out of Gringotts, and apologizing profusely to the many Goblins Hadley had grabbed at, they decided to do a bit of shopping. Sirius decided torturing Remus came first, so they found themselves in Madame Malkins: Robes for all occasions. After hours (-cough- minutes) of long torturous suffering, they exited the shop with 10 robes each(even the children).

They then made their way to a toddler store. Sirius and Remus were confused.

"Uhh Mooney? Do ya' know anything about kids and what they need?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Not a clue Padfoot" Remus said, as he looked around hopelessly lost.

"You look like you need a hand", a soft feminine voice said suddenly.

Spinning around Sirius and Remus nodded, "please, help us!" they said in unison.

The girl chuckled, and agreed to help. Sarah, they learned was her name, helped them find everything they needed, from bottles to diapers, toys and clothes, cribs bedding, and everything else a baby could ever want or need. After thanking Sarah, and getting her number, just in case they ever needed help in the future.. or a date in Sirius' case, they left the shop and ventured around looking at everything and anything.

Remus decided he was going to school the children himself, and bought pretty much one of everything in the bookstore, though Sirius reminded him, they was sure to be a library in the estate. Sirius had insisted on buying the kids a toy broomstick and toy quidditch set. After icecream[and a mess] they were preparing to apparate to the estate[after convincing Dudley to apparate again] when a strange man intercepted them.

"These children.. They are destined for great things. I sense power inside of them. Please, take these as gifts for the chosen ones. They are destined for them." he said in a strange voice as threw something at them then suddenly disappeared.

Sirius and Remus watched mesmerized as three necklaces hovered in front of each child, glowing. A brilliant golden glowing sun hovered in front of Hadley, then suddenly it was on her neck. The same happened with Harry and Dudley. Harry had gotten an brilliant white glowing moon, while Dudley had gotten a water serpent that was glowing brightly blue. The children smiled and giggled gleefully as the glows dimmed. Sirius and Remus looked panicked.

What had just happened, and were these necklaces safe?

They both began frantically casting spells and came up with nothing, except that the necklaces were practically pulsing with power and protection. They decided to remove the necklaces until they had researched them more.

To their horror, the necklaces were stuck.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE :D


	5. Home

**Forgive me! It has been sooo long since I've updated. To be honest, I had considered abandoning the story, as I had no idea what to write next. I've been brainstorming for a while though and I have quite a few ideas! Reviews and suggestions would be appreciated!**

Sirius sighed as he sat in his rooms. It had been a very long day. He thought back to when they had arrived at Potter Chateau. It was a beautiful manor, or rather castle, that sat a few hundred yards up a beautiful beach, with crystal blue waters. The island which it was built upon was owned entirely by the potters, with a large town that was populated by magicals, squibs, and even a few muggles, all living peacefully in one place. The island itself was hidden from the world, only the residents and the Potters knowing its exact whereabouts. The protection around the island was the strongest in the world, even stronger than Hogwarts and Gringotts. Sirius frowned, why hadn't James and Lily stayed here? Voldemort couldn't have gotten past these wards, ever. He sighed once again, he supposed he would never know why the Potters had opted to stay in Godrics Hollow, no doubt that Dumbledore had something to do with it.

He smiled thinking back to the moment he had stepped inside the large castle manor, it was breathtaking. The entry way had cherry wood flooring, and had expensive décor all around with a large fireplace, which he assumed was for flooing. A house elf, whom they learned was named Romy had popped in, and offered a tour, as he was the head elf.

The house elf had led them through two large doors, which had opened up into a large living space. They had stood in awe. The room was amazing, the floors were also cherry wood like the entry way. A comfortable white couch extended around part of the room, facing a the back wall, which was glass, and gave view of the beach. Beautiful plants were scattered throughout the room, and ocean themed décor added to the beauty. There was also a large muggle television, which had excited him greatly.

Moving on, they had discovered a chefs dream kitchen, and a dining room, which gave off a very homey-family feeling. The elf had informed him that it could be changed at the snap of his fingers into something much more formal for dinner parties and such. They had also discovered a large library, with two floors, one for muggle books, and the other for magic. It was self updating, meaning there was a copy of every book ever made. Remus had practically starting drooling. The basement contained storage rooms, and a potions lab, which was completely glass, charmed unbreakable, and underwater, giving a breathtaking view. The elf explained that a former mistress, a potions expert, had found it more comforting, resulting in less potions accidents from becoming too nervous. It was also stocked with rare ingredients.

The second floor contained family quarters which were only accessible to those who were keyed in. It contained 8 suites of rooms. Each suite included a sitting room, bathroom, a study, and of course a bedroom.

Remus had taken the suite done entirely in Gryffindor red and gold. He himself had taken a suite done in red and black. He and Remus had fallen in love with the bathrooms, which were decorated in a jungle theme, with sound effects and showers which looked more like waterfalls, and baths that made the prefect bath look like a dump.

The twins and Dudley were sharing a nursery suite until they were old enough to be separated. The nursery was done in light blue and gold. The ceiling was charmed to reflect the sky and stars. Fake clouds were charmed to float around during the day, and at night the clouds turned to stars. The children loved it.

The second floor also contained a game room, with wizarding and muggle games. Apparently some of the islanders had created their own version of muggle games. There was games to test reflexes, and games to practice wandless magic. Remus thought they would be perfect for the children when they were older.

The elf had then led them outside to a large patio, with a pool area. The pool itself appeared to be made into the landscape of rocks. There was also a slide leading OUT of the pool. He had been confused at first. Why would you slide from the pool, instead of in? The elf had smiled mysteriously and told him to try it out. Being the courageous Gryffindor that he was, he had immediately removed his shoes and shirt and hopped in. He had swam over to the tunnel slide and hesitantly climbed in. The ride down was exhilarating, but terrifying at the same time. After a few twists and turns, he was dropped from overhead into a pool of water, in a beautiful underground cavern. The walls were sparkling, they seemed to be embedded with thousands of crystals. The entrance he had fallen from created a beautiful waterfall, and off to the side was a smaller steaming, jacuzzi like pool. Sirius was amazed, and climbed out of the pool. In the corner there was stairs, which he assumed were the way out. After climbing the stairs for a minute, he had come out of the hidden exit between some rocks near the pool. He had excitedly explained to Remus what he had found. Remus had been amazed as well.

After drying off, they had been shown a stable, with horses and few magical creatures, and then the rest of the grounds. All in all, he and Remus had been very pleased. The house was spectacular, and it was the perfect place to raise their cubs.

**That's it for now readers! A new chapter will be coming later today, or at least within the next few days! This chapter was somewhat pointless but I enjoy visualizing what I'm reading sometimes. So I hope some of you enjoyed this. Next chapter will be better and most likely longer. (: **

**I want at least 1 review before I post it though! So review review review**_**!**_


	6. Discoveries

**Forgive me for any huge mistakes. I usually use the internet for things I'm not sure about, but there was an awful storm earlier today, complete with hail the size of golf balls and tornados. I am currently working without internet and a few windows, and most likely won't bother going back to check before I post this. But anyways, I hope you like this & Thank you all soooooo so soo much for all of the reviews. **

**To the reviewer who hopes this won't be slash. I have nothing against it, but I will not write it. All of my pairing will be opposite sex.**

**I already have plans for Sirius and the children, but as for a Remus pairing I have no idea, but I'm considering just leaving it the way it is in the book. Remus/Tonks. Any suggestions though?**

**Please please please Review(:**

Chapter 6

Three months had passed since Sirius, Remus, the twins, and Dudley had moved in. They had settled in nicely, although things were chaotic, but that was normal. Sirius and Remus had yet to find anything about the mysterious necklaces, but they had barely scratched the surface of the potter family library. There were thousands of amulet books and no way to narrow down the search, and between taking care of the triple terrors[which Remus had began calling the twins and Dudley] and other duties, they hadn't had much time to search.

They had also discovered that Dudley wasn't the only one with metamorphic abilities..

***Flash back* 1 month earlier**

_Sirius scowled as Hadley once again spit mashed peas all over his shirt. She hated vegetables, no exceptions. He and Remus had tried every vegetable they could think of, but she had spit them out every time. Sirius agreed with Hadley, the things were disgusting but Remus insisted that she needed to eat her vegetables, being a growing baby and all. So once again, Sirius was attempting to feed her. He had tried bribery, time out, no leaving till she ate them, and pretty much every trick he knew to no avail._

"_Pa'foo! I not want that! It yucky!" Hadley cried as he once again tried to spoon the food into her mouth._

"_Come on pup, just a few bites is all you have to eat." Sirius pleaded desperately._

"_uh uh!" Hadley shook her head, "I no want that!" She was getting angry. Why was pa'foo trying to make her eat the icky green stuff? She didn't want it, couldn't he understand that?_

_Sirius watched Hadley with wide eyes as her hair turned bright red reflecting her mood. _

"_REMUS!" he yelled._

_A few moments later Remus slid into the room looking around frantically, "What's going on?" he panted, as he had ran all the way from the other side of the manor just pointed to Hadley. _

_Remus turned to look, his jaw dropping in shock, "Wha-how? She's a metamorphmagus too?" he asked._

_Sirius nodded, "I suppose so. Maybe it runs in the Evans family?" he suggested, as that was the only possible explanation. There had never been a metamorphmagus in the Potter family as far back as anyone could remember, which only left Lily's._

_Remus nodded, "Most likely," he said still looking a little puzzled. "I wonder if Harry's one too?"_

_Sirius could only shrug. He had no idea, but he supposed they would find out soon enough._

**A few days later**

_Harry was sad. He loved his Pafoo and Moony, but he missed his mummy and daddy. He missed his daddy taking him for rides on his broomstick, and he missed his Mummy singing him to sleep. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of this. He remembered his Mummy's hair, he missed playing with it. It was soft, and so pretty, the prettiest color he had ever seen. Harry then began to cry softly, why did that mean man make them go away? _

_Suddenly, Harry caught a glimpse of his reflection from across the room. He smiled in delight, his hair was RED, just like his mummy's hair. He touched his hair and smiled at the softness, it was just like her hair, except short like his daddies. He was glad it was short though, he didn't wanna look like a girl. He was his daddies little man, he couldn't look like a girl. _

_Settling back down, Harry snuggled into his pillow and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his mummy singing him soft lullabies and flying on his broomstick with his daddy._

_Sirius and Remus were in for quite a shock when they checked up on the children an hour later._

**End Flashback**

Sirius and Remus were shocked, and to add to the shock, the children seemed to have lots of wandless ability. At first, they had thought it was accidental, but when they had walked in on the children hovering toys around the room, in a game of what appeared to be follow the leader, they knew it was definitely not accidental. Sirius and Remus suspected that this wasn't the only hidden talents the children had.

Sirius scowled and dropped a huge stack of books on the table, as he sat down in his large squishy chair. He hated reading, but he also hated not knowing what whether his pups were in any danger from the amulets, therefore he would read as much as possible until he found something. Days and days of searching without finding anything was starting to make him doubt that they ever would. What if the amulets weren't mentioned in any books? He frowned, shaking his head. No, he couldn't think like that. There had to be something.

Glancing over to the stack, he grabbed the one book that had caught his eye. It was old and dusty, and appeared to have never been opened. He had found it wedged between two books. After blowing the dust off of the cover he smiled, this had to be it. The book was titled: _Prophecies and Amulets throughout the ages._

Smiling, he began flipping through the pages, looking for anything that might be related to the amulets. Suddenly a strange wind swept though the room, turning the pages before he could stop them. Looking down he gasped, before looking around the room suspiciously. The book had been blown to a page with the Amulets on it. Shrugging it off as a coincidence Sirius read the passage.

"_The sun, moon, and Sea Serpent amulets."_

_These amulets represent elemental powers, and protection. Although it is unknown exactly what the powers are, it is believed that they are related to the elemental powers of fire and water. The moon amulets element is completely unknown. The amulets haven't been seen for ages, but it is prophesized that three beings will wear these amulets once again in the future. These beings are prophesized to bring great change. The prophecy goes as follows:_

"_The dark will fall at their powers._

_A fearsome force they shall be._

_Powers of The sun, Powers of the Moon, Powers of Sea Serpent. _

_United they make three,_

_They shall be the leaders._

_Joined by four more._

_But beware, The darkness will rise once more. _

_Together they will once again conquer. _

_Although the light will fall also._

_Together with their allies, magical britain will be reshaped._

_Brought into the new ages,_

_or it shall perish In flames."_

_The prophecy is said to have been made by Merlin himself._

Sirius could only stare in shock.

This was how Remus found him several hours later. After reading the passage, Remus had fainted, falling on top of him. He had then snapped out of it as something heavy landed on top of him.

Realizing it was Remus he scowled, "Oi, get off of me moony!"

After getting no response, he shoved Remus onto the floor and enervated him.

Remus looked around confused, before everything came rushing back to him. He got up and sat in the squishy chair across from Sirius.

"What are we going to do Padfoot? We can't let our pups face that danger." he said, looking distressed.

Sirius shrugged, "We haven't exactly got a choice? You saw the prophecy, either they fight or all of magical Britain will be destroyed. That includes us, and them." he sighed running his hand through his hair, "Besides it says they will win. They just need the correct training, which we can make sure they get. We've both seen the things they can do, they're not even two yet and they're already more powerful than us combined, just imagine the power they'll have once their magic matures."

Remus' eyes widened. He hadn't even thought about that. They would be practically unstoppable, especially if they worked together. He smiled.

"I think you're right paddy, they can do this, and we can make sure they succeed." he said with determination.

Sirius smiled, "Great! I can teach them transfigurations, and you can teach the charms and potions. Oh and we can both teach them defense, and of course we'll need to find them some physical trainers, you know like, karate and all that. Oh, and what about the ele- megagngknts" Sirius was cut off as Remus clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Slow down Siri, they're not quite old enough yet." He scratched his chin in thought, "I'm thinking we can start their training when they're around four, but not too much as they need to have time to be children, and kick it up a bit as they get older, and maybe we can bring a time turner in later on. Until then maybe some basic skills such as counting, numbers, art, etc. Things normal toddlers do."

Sirius nodded and scratched the back of his head, in embarrassment, "Right, sorry I got excited there for a minute."

Remus just nodded, still deep in thought.

"They need friends, some children their age. The prophecy said they would be joined by four more. I'm assuming the four will be their closest friends. They just need to find them. Sooner rather than later. The longer they know each other the tighter the bonds of friendship." Remus said, looking over at Sirius.

"I have a few ideas in mind," Sirius smiled, suddenly getting up and exited the room.

He had a letter to write.

Sirius sat in his study wondering exactly what he should say. A pile of papers sat in the corner, crumpled up, waiting to be disposed of. Writing a letter like this was not easy. How exactly do you go about asking your cousin to leave her husband? Sirius had no idea.

Once again he picked up his quill and began to write.

_Dearest Cissy,_

_I'm sure you've heard a lot about me lately. Rest assured none of it is true. Pettigrew was the keeper, I was a decoy. Please believe me, as I would never join that bastard or hurt James, Lily, and my precious godchildren._

_I'm sure you have many questions. One being why exactly am I writing this letter? The point of this letter is that I know you were forced to marry Lucius Malfoy. I have no idea if you've heard yet, but I'm officially the head of the black family. As head of the black family, I can dissolve your marriage to that Death Eater. As part of the marriage contract you will get sole custody of Draco if you so wish it._

_Cissy, you have always been my favorite cousin. I beg of you, please allow me to dissolve the marriage. I can offer you a safe place to stay, and I'm sure that young dragon will become the best of friends with the twins. _

_Please think about this Cissy, I know you don't want your son to be a bigoted pureblood, who kisses the robes of Moldyshorts. Yes, that's right. He will be back. _

_Your Favorite Cousin,_

_Sirius Black_

Satisfied, Sirius sealed the letter, and walked to short distance to the owlery. He tied the letter to the leg of a small fluffy owl, whom he had decided to name Puff.

Frowning, he watched as Puff flew away, until he could no longer see the small speck that was the owl. He hoped that Narcissa would do as he asked. She wasn't evil, and deserved much better. Young Draco also deserved a happy childhood. He knew that if Cissy agreed, Draco would be one of the four, he had a feeling.

Thinking of the four, he wondered how he was going to find the other three. His first thought had been Neville, but after reading the daily prophet, he had discovered Alice and Frank had been tortured into insanity, and Neville had disappeared the same night. This had depressed him immensely. The twins would be crushed to find out that their friend was gone. Frank and Alice had been close friends from school. He and James had studied in the auror training program with them also. He would miss them almost as much as he missed James and Lily.

-3 days later-

Narcissa still hadn't written back. Sirius was nervous, hoping Lucius hadn't found the letter and tortured her or worse. Sirius thought he was probably just being paranoid, and that she was probably just thinking about the answer. He couldn't help but think the worst though, and promised himself that if she didn't reply within 3 days, he was going to rescue her himself.

Suddenly, the soft buzzing of the wards in the children's room alerted him that one of the twins was awake and in distress. Rushing out of the room, he ran in to find Hadley screaming.

He picked her up and patted her back gently as Remus came running into the room, "Shhh pup, what's wrong?"

Hadley continued to sob, "Nevvy! Bad mwonsters, Pafoo Save Nevvy!"

Sirius frowned, how did she know something happened to Neville? He shrugged it off as a coincidence and bad dream.

"Shhh, Its okay pup, it was just a dream." He patted her back gently.

Hadley shook her head as Sirius sat her back into her crib, "No, Nevvy hurt! Save Nevvy Pafoo!" she pleaded.

At that moment Harry and Dudley sat up screaming about "Nevvy." Sirius and Remus looked at each other. What were they supposed to do? Before they could answer a glow that seemed to radiate from the children surrounded Sirius.

Sirius started to panic, when he suddenly disappeared. Remus was confused, what the heck just happened?

He looked at the children, "What exactly did you do?"

Harry and Dudley sniffled while Hadley looked at him with glowing white eyes.

"Padfoot save Nevvy," she said in a misty voice, unnerving Remus.

**:O Another shock!**

**Yes, Hadley is a Seer. No, the others are not. They just have a connection with Hadley. This doesn't mean they will see everything she sees, but If something is important enough, it kind of gets sent to them. Confusing? Sorry xD**

**Anyways. Hope you liked it. Please review(:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Contest: Anyone who can guess what happens with Sirius in the next chapter will get mentioned in the next chapter! Just leave your name, and a description of yourself and personality and I will attempt to get it right!**

**It HAS to be included with an actual review or your guess will not be counted. Just put the contest answer and details as a post script[p.s.] I will announce the winners username in the next chapter, along with the mention of them in the chapter. By mention, I mean a small role. I promise I won't kill you off and I may possibly include you in future chapters, though it will most likely only be one chapter. This will not be a main character.**

**So Review! You most likely have two or three days before I start. **


End file.
